Spinach (Spinacia oleracea) is a flowering plant in the family of Amaranthaceae that is grown as a vegetable. The consumable parts of spinach are the leaves from the vegetative stage. Spinach is sold loose, bunched, in prepackaged bags, canned, or frozen.
There are three basic types of spinach, namely savoy, semi-savoy and smooth. Savoy has dark green, crinkly and curly leaves. Flat or smooth leaf spinach has broad smooth leaves. Semi-savoy is a variety with slightly crinkled leaves. The main market for spinach is baby-leaf. Baby spinach leaves are usually of the flat-leaf variety and no longer than about eight centimeter. These tender, sweet leaves are sold loose rather than in bunches. It is often used in salads, but can also be lightly cooked.
Citation or identification of any document herein is not an admission that such document is available as prior art against the present invention.